La Copa Juvenil Internacional: Mexico
by ShinigamiSustituto8
Summary: Un nuevo torneo se avecina para los Súper Once, Un torneo juvenil, 16 Equipos, un solo ganador. Los Inazuma Japón viajan a Mexico, Sede del torneo, donde se medirán ante equipos de la talla de España y otros mas. Mas informacion Dentro.
1. Chapter 1

La Copa Juvenil Internacional: México 2013

Trama:

Un nuevo torneo se avecina para los Súper Once, Un torneo juvenil, 16 Equipos, un solo ganador. Los Inazuma Japón viajan a Mexico, Sede del torneo, donde se medirán ante equipos de la talla de España, Brasil, Argentina, Corea, EUA, Chile, El Congo, Alemania, Holanda, Suecia, Italia, Polonia, Colombia, Nueva Zelanda y por supuesto el Anfitrión México. Muchas sorpresas en los elegidos para representar a Japón. ¿Podrá Endo coronarse campeón en el Azteca?

Endo POV

Viernes por la mañana, un buen día para jugar al soccer, mañana no tengo clases así que no hay problema, me levante de mi cama emocionado. Oh pero que descortés soy deben preguntarse ¿a qué se debe tanta emoción? Bueno pronto terminara mi primer año en la preparatoria, desde que me gradué de la secundaria Raimon no eh estado en un equipo de soccer y mucho menos en alguna competencia. Aun así no eh dejado de entrenar en la Preparatoria Inazuma y en algunas ocasiones voy a visitar el Raimon y entreno con los muchachos, desafortunadamente el Futbol Frontera término hace poco con el Instituto Imperial como Campeón al derrotar al Raimon por un gol, así que ya no entrenan en la escuela. De vez en cuando Goenji, Kido, Kazemaru y yo practicamos en la vieja rivera del rio cuando salimos de clase, vamos en la misma clase, pero desde que entramos no hemos jugado un partido. Bueno creo que me desvié un poco del tema, mi emoción esta mañana es porque se hará un torneo juvenil, el entrenador Kudo me llamo hace unos días informándome que requería mi presencia en la secundaria Raimon. Hable con Kido, Goenji y Kazemaru y parece que los tres también recibieron la llamada del entrenador.

Mientras les eh contado todo esto se me ha hecho tarde para la reunin con el entrenador, si algunas cosas nunca cambian, el torneo se jugara en México e iran equipos muy fuertes. También habrá jugadores extraordinarios, a pesar de no estar en un equipo me eh mantenido informado de lo que sucede.

Fidio juega en el equipo juvenil de la Roma, se mantiene como el emblema de su equipo, como su capitán de selección Hide Nakata, Quien Juega en las juveniles de Juventus.

Domon juega junto a Ichinose en las juveniles del Galaxy en America, ambos se mantienen en buen nivel, incluso hay rumores sobre un equipo español que quiere firmar a Ichinose.

Aphrodi se mudó a Inglaterra por una beca en Manchester, donde juega al soccer con el United.

Burn y Gazelle, bueno ellos están en Alemania con el Dortmund.

Roniejo juega en España con el Barcelona donde lo ven como el futuro del equipo.

Pero es curioso pese a que nuestro equipo quedo campeón solo dos de nosotros se mantienen en algún equipo después de graduarse. Someoka se fue a Italia donde juega con la Juventus y Hiroto se fue a Holanda conde juega con el PSV. Pero de ahí en fuera parece que los demás nos hemos desconectado.

Bueno al fin llegue- no pude evitar soltar esa frase

La Secundaria Raimon, en este lugar me dejaba la piel en el campo, pisar este lugar me pone nostálgico es increíble como pude cambiar alguien en un año, eh crecido algunos centímetros.

-¿Te quedaras parado aquí todo el dia?- me pregunto una voz que reconocería donde fuera

-Natsumi, cuanto tiempo sin verte- la salude entusiasmado. La verdad ella se había ido a estudiar a Francia, asi que no la había visto desde la graduación.

-Ha sido solo un año pero parece que has crecido Endo- me dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno ella también había crecido, por así decirlo, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. iba vestida con un vestido algo corto y sandalias. Y claro esos lentes oscuros que le gustaban traer a las chicas.

Si solo un poco- le dije algo alagado

Por cierto, ¿no deberías estar en algún lugar importante?-Maldición, la reunión

Es cierto, nos vemos fue un gusto verte.- me despedí y corrí al gimnasio de Raimon. Me detuve en la puerta y entre lentamente.

Fin Endo POV

En el gimnasio estaban reunidos varios conocidos de Endo.

Goenji, Kazemaru y Kido se encontraban conversando en un rincón. Por otro lado estaban Midorikawa y Saginuma Osamu discutiendo de quien es mejor. Tsunami se encontraba hablando calmadamente con Matsuno, Kurimatsu, Tachimukai, Kabeyama y Kogure. Fubuki hablaba con Aki y Haruna que iban vestidas con ropa deportiva. Fudo, Genda y Sakuma estaban en un rincón apartado del resto, Tobitaka y Hijikata estaban conversando tranquilamente con Toramaru, quien se había estirado unos cuantos centímetros. Shadow se encontraba callado y algo apartado al igual que siempre. Hiroto y Someoka hablaban animadamente acerca de un partido que tuvieron en la liga juvenil europea.

Endo se dirigio sonde estaban Goenji y los demás cuando entro el entrenador Kudo acompañado de Natsumi.

-Escuchen con mucha atención- Pidio el entrenador Kudo –Los llame aquí porque dentro de un mes será el torneo juvenil en Mexico.

¡Lo sabía!- Grito Emocionado Endo

Silencio Endo- Grito Natsumi, haciendo temblar a los presentes

Todos ustedes fueron convocados a la Selección juvenil Japonesa, Que nos representara en dicho torneo- Continuo Kudo- Tambien eh estado informado que la mayoría está fuera de ritmo, pero dado que este equipo ah dado buenos resultados anteriormente se les dara la oportunidad en el torneo.

Esto dejo a muchos confusos

Tambien les informo que a partir de mañana este será el campamento de Concentracion de la Selección Juvenil Japonesa y que en 3 dias tendremos un amistoso ante Corea.-Dijo Kudo

¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron todos al unisono bastante sorprendidos

Así es, vayan a su casa y descansen, mañana iniciaran los entrenamientos y se les presentara como seleccionados de Japon.-dijo Kudo

-….-

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo por ahora que les parece?


	2. Chapter 2

Endo POV

Han pasado dos dias desde que se inició la concentración de la Selección Japonesa, el Inazuma Japon. Hemos entrenado con dificultad puesto que no habíamos jugado juntos en mucho tiempo. Mañana es el partido contra Corea. No tenemos idea de muchas cosas, los Porteros hemos entrenado por separado con Hibiki, mientras el resto entreno normal para estar en optima forma física. Aki y Haruna son parte del equipo de gerentes, Mientras Natsumi es Auxiliar del entrenador Kudo. Hay un buen ambiente en el equipo las practicas matutinas son de Resistencia Fisica y practicamos nuestro futbol en la tarde.

Corea tiene a jugadores como Afuro Terumi, Haruya Nagumo, Suzuno Fuusuke y Chae Chan Soo, los enfrentamos en la eliminatoria pasada para el FFI. Estoy Ansioso por jugar ante ellos me pregunto si tendrán alguna técnica nueva.

POV Normal

Narrador: Por fin ha llegado el día, el equipo nacional de Japón tendrá su primer partido de preparación de cara al Torneo Internacional Juvenil. Corea saldrá al campo también buscando prepararse, al ser un amistoso los cambios son ilimitados. El Inazuma Japon saldrá a la cancha con los siguientes jugadores

Inazuma Japon (4-4-2)

1-Endo Mamoru (C)

2-Kazemaru Ichirouta

3-Kabeyama Heigorou

12-Hijikata Raiden

4-Tsunami Jousuke

18-Kiyama Hiroto

14-Kidou Yuuto

13-Midorikawa Ryuuji

16-Sakuma Jirou

10-Goenji Shuuya

9-Fubuki Shirou

-.-…-….

Mientras Corea Sale con la siguiente

Corea 4-3-3

1-Jo Jung-Soo

2-Hwan Woo-Myang

3-Hong Doo-Yoon

4-Cho Myong-Ho

5-Ko Seong-Hwan

6-Park Baek-Yeon

7-Chae Chan Soo (C)

8-Raul Dos Santos

9-Afuro Terumi

10-Nagumo Haruya

11-Suzuno Fuusuke

Narrador: Entre lo que se puede destacar es al mediocampista Raul Dos Santos nacido en Corea pero de padres españoles que ha demostrado ser el compañero perfecto del Capitan Chae Chan Soo. Sin duda alguna este será un partido vibrante.

-Vayan a sus Posiciones- Ordeno el Entrenador Kudo

**Mientras que en el lado de Corea.**

-Asi que ese es el equipo nacional de Japon- comento Raul Dos Santos muy confiado a Terumi

-Yo no los subestimaría si fuese tu- inquirio divertido Terumi- pueden darte una gran sorpresa, sobretodo Endo Mamoru.

No le hagas caso Dos Santos- se acerco divertido Nagumo- ellos no se entrenan juntos desde hace mucho, este partido será muy fácil.

Nagumo no hables- dijo Suzuno quien se acerco con tranquilidad- debemos aplastarlos con todo lo que tenemos desde el inicio

…

(Suena el silbatazo inicial en favor de Corea. )

Narrador: Haruya Nagumo avanza con facilidad entre los defensas de Inazuma Japon.

Tsunami: no te dejare pasar.

Nagumo: como si pudieras detenerme(pasa el balón entre las piernas de Tsunami)

Tsunami: Rayos no.

DESTELLO ATOMICO! V3

Narrador: que tiro tan potente, podrá detenerlo endo.

¡ATRAPADA CELESTIAL! G5

Narrador: GOL! La técnica de Endo se desvaneció en el momento que impacto con el disparo de Nagumo. Corea 1-0 Japon

Endo: ¿Por qué mi técnica no funciono?

Gouenji: Endo, tranquilízate ahora depende de nosotros empatar el marcador.

Endo: se los encargo.

Narrador: Japon se dispone a reanudar el partido. Gouenji se dirige a toda velocidad a la portería contraria, dribla al último defensa parece que anotara.

HELICE DINA…

Dos Santos: no lo creo.

Gouenji: ¿Qué?

Narrador: impresionante Dos Santos recupero el balón en el último momento.

Kido: no puede ser(al ser burlado)

Narrador: Dos Santos se enfila a toda velocidad hacia la portería de Japón, no cabe duda de la velocidad de este muchacho.

Tsunami: tenemos que detenerlo.

Kabeyama y Hijikata: ¡SI!

Dos Dantos: No servirá

DRIBLE FANTASMA1

Narrador: esto es increíble Dos Santos ha dejado parado a la defensa de Japón

Endo: (desafiante)¿qué esperas?

TIRO DE PAMPLONA2

¡ATRAPADA CELESTIAL! G5

Narrador: ¡GOL! Parece que Japón no está en un buen día, Dos Santos pone el Corea 2-0 Japon

El primer tiempo fue exactamente igual, Japón se veía mal al momento de defender, Dos Santos Marco un Hat Trick para poner Corea 4-0 Japon al medio tiempo.

Los muchachos estaban evidentemente frustrados, Natsumi noto a Endo alejarse al vestidor y decidio seguirle.

¿Qué te Sucede?- le pregunto Natsumi.

No puedo parar sus tiros-Dijo Endo completamente desanimado.- fue tonto el pensar que simplemente volveríamos a ser el equipo más fuerte de Asia, solo con el nombre.

¡DEJA DE HABLAR COMO UN COBARDE!- grito Natsumi molesta.- ¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA?

¿Eh?- exclamo Endo sorprendido

El Endo que conozco no se rinde ante nada, Por dios eres Endo Mamoru, tu solo trajiste de vuelta el futbol a la secundaria Raimon y los llevaste a su primer campeonato en casi 40 años, tu enfrentaste al Instituto Alien y lo derrotaste, ganaste el FFI contra todos los pronósticos y encontraste a tu abuelo.- dijo Natsumi alterada

Endo recordó cuando hizo todo eso cual era la principal regla del soccer, ¿en que momento había olvidado divertirse? Le dedico una sonrisa a Natsumi y se dirigio al campo no sin antes dedicarle un ligero "gracias" a su amiga. Por un momento había olvidado lo importante del Soccer.

Endo, espero que no lo vuelvas a olvidar.- menciono el entrenador Kudo al verlo llegar.

Muy bien Muchachos, tenemos que jugar con lo que no jugamos hace mucho, el Corazon- dijo Endo Sonriente

Nos hemos dejado llevar por la fama y por poco olvidamos lo divertido que es jugar al futbol- dijo Gouenji Sonriendo

No sé si podremos ganar este partido, pero definitivamente tenemos que intentarlo- Dijo Kazemaru

Estuve tanto tiempo en Europa que por poco olvido que este juego es para divertirse- dijo Hiroto sonriendo

¿Qué me dicen Muchachos? Mostremos nuestro Futbol-Dijo Endo entusiasmado.

¡Si!-

Narrador: Corea se prepara para el saque inicial. Inicia la segunda Parte.

Nagumo: Este partido es nuestro.

Gouenji: no todavía (robándole el balón)

Nagumo: ¡imposible!

Narrador: Gouenji se dirige hacia la portería contraria y se prepara a tirar, ¿será la hélice dinamita?

Dos Santos: eso no funcionara

Gouenji: Caiste (hace una finta y pasa el balón a Hiroto)

Dos Santos: Maldicion ¡NO!

¡CAIDA DEL CIELO! V2

¡PALMAS DE FUEGO!V3

Narrador: Hiroto acerca a Japon con un Gol!, la caída del cielo fue demasiado para el portero coreano.

Dos Santos: Mientras no puedan detener mis disparos nosotros ganaremos.

Narrador: oh Dos Santos va a toda velocidad hacia la portería

Endo(mente): debo detenerlo(siente una energía en todo su cuerpo)

¡TIRO DE PAMPLONA!

Narrador: esa pose ¿acaso sera la mano demoniaca?

Dos Santos: ya es gol

¡MANO FANTASMA V!

Narrador: Lo…Lo detuvo…Endo Lo detuvo.

Dos Santos: no puede ser.

Endo: Gouenji te lo encargo (despejando largo)

Afuro: No te dejare Pasar

Narrador: Gouenji manda un pase a Kido quien se adelanta.

Kido: Fubuki, Hiroto ¿estan listos?

Fubuki y Hiroto: ¡SI!

Kido: ahí tienes Hiroto hagámoslo.

¡BIG BANG!

Narrador: ¡Gol! Inazuma Japon se acerca con creces al marcador Corea 4-2 Japon

Chae Chan Soo: esto no debe ocurrir, Muchachos no pierdan la cabeza debemos atacar.

Corea: ¡si!

Kudo: Fudo, Reemplaza a Midorikawa.

Fudo: ya era hora.

Narrador: después del cambio el partido se reanuda. Fudo recupera el balón, pero Dos Santos le persigue a toda velocidad.

Dos Santos: no vamos a perder.

Fudo: Kido ten.

KILLER FIELDS!

Narrador: Dos Santos salió disparado, y Kido se aproxima con el balón controlado pese al esfuerzo de la defensa

Kido: Gouenji, Fubuki anoten.(les pasa el balón)

¡FUEGO CRUZADO!

¡PALMAS DE FUEGO! V3

Narrador: GOOOOOOOOOOL, Inazuma Japon está a solo un gol del empate.

Narrador: Corea intenta mantener la pelota para que los segundos de vayan agotando.

Kudo: Someoka, entraras por Kabeyama tenemos que rescatar el resultado.

Someoka: Si.

Narrador: A Kazemaru le han robado el balon pero este se excapa por la línea lateral, Inazuma Japon manda al campo al delantero Someoka.

Someoka: denme el balon yo me encargare de meterlo. (Sus compañeros asienten)

Narrador: Corea intenta anotar con lo ultimo del tiempo, Afuro tiene el balon y se dirige a la portería de Endo.

Afuro: esta vez anotaremos. (Kazemaru lo sorprende y le roba el balon), no puede ser. Protejan la portería.

Kazemaru: Someoka ¡va!

Narrador: es un pase largo pero parece que va muy alto.

Someoka: justo como me gustan

Someoka: someoka da un salto enorme.

Gouenji: (mente) mejoro sus habilidades notoriamente.

¡DRAGON DESTRUCTOR!3

Narrador: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Inazuma Japon anota en los últimos minutos del partido. Es un empate Corea 4-4 Japon. El silbato del árbitro suena, Japón empata ante Corea, sin duda alguna los Súper Once están de regreso en el marcador al sobreponerse a un 4-0. Qué partido tan emocionante.

-….

Endo Pov

-Ese fue un gran juego- dije mientras iba a saludar a Afuro

-No esperaba que perdiéramos una ventaja de 4 goles, pero aun así en el torneo no será tan fácil, me parece que aún les falta mucho por mejorar.- me dijo Afuro

-Bueno jugaremos un amistoso contra México- le dije sonriendo

-¿dijiste México? -Afuro me miro preocupado- ¿el equipo anfitrión?

Si, ¿porque esa cara?- le pregunte, en serio lucia muy preocupado

-Endo, en el equipo mexicano hay 2 delanteros de mucho cuidado, su promedio de goles es impresionante.-me dijo aun preocupado- además el equipo anfitrión no se permitirá obtener un mal resultado.

-Lo sé pero diciéndome eso solo haces que me emocione- y era verdad quería enfrentar a esos dos cuanto antes.

-Sus nombres son Junior Hernández y Raúl Morones, Hernández juega conmigo en Inglaterra lo que lo hace peligroso es la dificultad para marcarlo.- me explico

¿Dificultad para marcar? ¿a qué te refieres?- eso me extraño un poco

-Es un jugador que no se queda quieto ni un instante. Pero de quien debes preocuparte es de Morones- me dijo serio- créeme es la clase de jugador que hace que hasta el mejor de los defensas tiemble, nunca se sabe lo que va a hacer.

Me despedí de Afuro y fui con mi equipo, hay muchos jugadores haya afuera que están esperando por nosotros. Esto me hace tomar una decisión, necesito volver a jugar soccer a un nivel competitivo, quiero jugar soccer fuera de Japón, como Hiroto y Someoka. No me rendiré dare mi máximo esfuerzo en conseguirlo.

-…..-.-.-

Normal POV

Mientras tanto en Mexico

Narrador 1: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! De Morones, México está derrotando 9-0 a los pequeños gigantes del Congo. Me quiero casar con el "Beautifull" Morones.

Narrador 2: usted es una cosa asquerosa.

Rococo: No puede ser, ninguna de mis técnicas funciona con estos sujetos, Maldición. (golpeando el suelo)

Narrador 1: Termina el partido, México enfrentara a Japón la próxima semana.

En el terreno de juego..

Buen gol Morones- se acercó un chico de cabellos naranjas a otro con el cabello negro en punta y unos braquetes en la boca.

Solo cumplo con mi deber, decían que este portero era un c….on pero no era para tanto. Además tú los mantenías muy ocupados "Zanahoria"- dijo Morones

Al menos tu si me lo reconoces, esos narradores enserio me detestan- dijo riendo con sorna al final- pero no me preocupa Japón, por lo que oí, solo 2 jugadores han estado en activo desde que ganaron el FFI.

Eso lo veremos, recuerda que representamos a nuestro país y que nuestra gente confía en nosotros, no podemos decepcionarlos- sentencio Morones

Japon se enterara de lo que es Capaz Junior "Carrot" Hernández y Raul "Beautifull" Morones- Dijo Hernandez con determinación.

….

1El drible fantasma es similar al balon ilusión de Kido, sin embargo no solo reproduce el balon también al jugador.

2Parecido al Tiger Drive de Toramaru, solo que en vez de un tigre es un Toro

3Aparece un dragon alado que lanza un rayo de su boca al momento en que Someoka remata de Cabeza.

Este fue el capítulo 2 de mi fic, a los que me leen gracias y a los que no también.

Podra Endo llegar a Europa?

Beautifull Morones, es Hermoso?

Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo hasta la próxima.


End file.
